


Inconceivable

by handcuffedhale (fizzingweaselbee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingweaselbee/pseuds/handcuffedhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' Jeep finally rattles to its grave, and Derek is volunteered to drive him to and from school.</p><p>Apparently, Stiles' classmates think it's a good idea to ask him for Derek's number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconceivable

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at summaries but this is basically a tonne of fluff that I started as a drabble and it kind of got a bit out of hand, so I'd say it's more of a oneshot variety.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed, so let me know any glaring mistakes and I'll change them :)

“I’m gonna make them start a club,” Stiles muttered darkly, staring after the girl walking down the corridor away from him.

Scott frowned. “I don’t think you can initiate that kinda thing, it has to be on them,” he replied as the pair started walking, and Stiles shook his head.

“Too literal, Scotty. All I’d need to do is tell them that Derek’s gonna be at a certain place at a certain time and bam,” he slammed his hand against the nearest locker, making a freshman jump.

Scott smiled an apology to the girl. “Maybe you should get the Jeep fixed; then he won’t be around so much,” he suggested, and Stiles pulled a face. “I could give you my old bike!” Scott’s eyes lit up at the solution, and he turned to smile at his friend.

“As ingenious as that is, I’m trying to prevent cardiovascular disease en re my dad, not cause it; thanks for the offer though. I’ll just memorise some charity numbers where if you call they donate $10.” Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder before dropping behind him and crossing the crowds to his History class.

**

“Are you any good with cars?” Derek stared at Stiles like he was insane, and Stiles refrained from telling him to watch the road because Derek would just start off about his superior wolfy reflexes, and once a week was enough. “You just have the look of a mechanic, with the outfits and the boots, and you’re dirty a lot of the time,” Stiles explained, narrowing his eyes at Derek’s snort of amusement.

He pulled the Camaro into a parking space, engine still running. “Why do you need a mechanic?” Derek asked, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Uh, literally the reason you have to drive my ass to school and back every day – I still don’t know who convinced you to do that, by the way, I am very much aware that I grate on you.”

Derek heaved a dramatic sigh. “Your Jeep is irreparable, Stiles. It was a piece of junk, and now it’s a dead piece of junk.”

Stiles frowned, pointing his finger at Derek. “Hey, be nice, or I’ll give out your number.”

“Give out my number to whom?” Derek asked, bemused, and Stiles threw his hands up.

“Your fan club, which grows in number every day,” he replied. “I was going to memorise charity donation numbers, but if you keep insulting my baby I might change my mind.”

Derek shoved at his shoulder before frowning. “How do you have my number, my last phone got crushed; I never gave the new one out.” They all remembered that incident - Derek had thrown his phone against the wall after a particularly difficult conversation with Ms Morrell during the siren debacle in the summer.

“I have a lot of time on my hands, and my IQ is well above average.”

Derek grinned. “Shame about your GPA, then.”

Stiles shrugged, seemingly unaffected. “The things we sacrifice for the supernatural, eh Derek?” He smiled before clambering out of the car, tripping over the curb like every day, and it still made Derek chuckle when Stiles looked around to see if he had seen.

**

“So, Stiles, who’s the guy who gave you a lift to school today, is he like a family friend?” Macy had turned around in her seat to talk to Stiles, who was trying not to throw something at a laughing Scott.

Stiles lifted his lips in the semblance of a smile. “Actually, he’s my gay lover. The stuff they say about butch isn’t true though, he certainly likes ta-”

“Okay, yeah, thank you,” Macy swivelled back around before Stiles could finish, and he took the opportunity to throw his pen at Scott, who dodged it easily, still laughing.

Stiles fended off two other girls in the same manner, and when he saw Derek in the car park he looked pained. “Has someone attached an electrode to you? Blink twice for yes,” Stiles asked, and he let out a yelp of surprise when Derek manhandled him into the passenger seat. “Jesus, Derek, relapsing much?”

“Why are there three girls talking about my bedroom preferences,” Derek asked with a glare, and Stiles was torn between laughing and running.

He went for the third option – babbling. “Well, you know how I mentioned the whole fan club thing? It’s been getting worse, so the first time it happened today I told Macy – a girl in my year, total bitch, not important – that we were kind of together, in the hopes that it would get people to leave me alone. It didn’t circulate very fast, so I had to tell two other girls. Also I may have added some details for my own amusement?”

“You- how do you even survive waking up in the morning with so few brain cells?” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, and when he opened his eyes they were bright blue. 

Stiles leant in. “Woah, dude, I didn’t mean to piss you off so much, I can fix it, I’ll say… I’ll tell them that you’re a friend who I was trying to annoy, don’t worry, your status will remain intact.”

Derek’s eyes returned to their normal colour. “Just,” he paused. “I’ll see what I can do about your Jeep.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Oh, right, cool.” The rest of the drive was silent, and Stiles wondered if the balance of the request versus dealing with Stiles had finally unbalanced.

**

“Seriously, Derek was beyond pissed, his eyes flashed and everything.” Stiles hitched his backpack higher onto his shoulder. “He drove me to school in complete silence, not even complaining about me eating in his car.”

Scott sighed. “Full moon is coming up, dude, he’s probably antsy. Let him do his brooding, and I’ll talk to him at the Pack meeting if you want?”

“It’s fine,” Stiles replied. “See you in chem!” He walked to his locker, surprised to find one of Danny’s friends already leaning against it. “Uh, hi,” he said, crossing his arms.

The boy smiled. “Caleb, we met in Jungle one time?”

“Oh right, yeah,” Stiles replied; he vaguely remembered seeing a dark-skinned boy with bright blue eyes standing behind Danny, but he’d never caught his name. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I know this might sound a little weird, but I’ve seen the guy you drive to school with, and I heard some rumours yesterday…” he trailed off.

Stiles forced a grin, opening his locker. “Yeah, Derek’s just a friend who gives me lifts ‘cause my Jeep’s dead. I made that shit up to annoy him.”

“Oh, okay. So he’s not into guys then?” Caleb asked

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but a huff of air escaped instead as he frowned. “I don’t actually know, he’s had girlfriends, but I have no idea about his, uh, his preferences.”

“Well, if you find out, give him this, yeah?” Stiles looked down at the number scrawled on the piece of paper, a weird feeling twisting in his stomach. “Thanks, Stiles.” Caleb smiled at him again before leaving, and Stiles swore when the bell went, grabbing what he hoped were his American Lit books and sprinting down the corridor.

**

“I, uh, I have something for you. Not from me, I’m being used as a carrier pigeon. This guy Caleb asked me to find out if you were into guys, and to give you this if you were.” Stiles held out the piece of paper to an unimpressed looking Derek, who took it and, without looking at it, scrunched it up and threw it into the trashcan. “You must be amazing at beer pong,” Stiles commented as the piece of paper sailed in without hitting the rim. “I’ll, uh, I’ll tell him you’re not interested?”

Derek exhaled heavily, turning and climbing into the car, sitting and tapping his foot while Stiles jogged around and slid into the passenger seat.

They were halfway to Stiles’ house when Stiles tried talking again. “I’ve been thinking, you know, and objectively, I could walk to school. I mean, it’s only a couple of miles, and without all the monster-fighting I need exercise to keep me svelte.” 

“I don’t think you know what that word means,” Derek replied, eyes not leaving the road.

Stiles internally grinned at getting a response – even though it had only been two days, the silence had been killing him. “That was so close to a Princess Bride reference, just so you know.” Derek didn’t reply, and Stiles rested his chin on his hand. “It’s not my fault being the biggest and the strongest, I don’t even exercise,” he muttered, and Derek snorted. 

After that, the silence was more companionable, and when Stiles looked back after tripping, Derek was watching him with a smile on his face.

**

“Sorry, Caleb, he didn’t seem interested,” Stiles said as soon as he reached his locker, and the other boy smiled. “Danny, though, Danny has been interested in you for weeks. Why aren’t you, I don’t know, getting up in that?”

Caleb’s cheeks flushed and he looked away. “I didn’t think it was an option, really. Thanks, Stiles.” Stiles nodded in response, watching as Caleb caught up with Danny.

He was still smiling when he got into Derek’s car, and the werewolf frowned. “Why’re you so happy?” he asked, and Stiles smiled wider.

“I’m not letting you harsh my mellow, I set up Caleb and Danny today, so I’ve earned happiness. Also, no one asked me about you or your number or which gender you are partial too, so that’s a bonus.”

Derek laughed, and the sound startled Stiles, which only made Derek laugh harder. “You’re the first person to say ‘harsh my mellow’ in all seriousness in the last thirty years,” he said, like it was an explanation, and Stiles narrowed his eyes but didn’t comment on it because Derek was still grinning widely and Stiles didn’t know that teeth could be so cute.

“Especially on an apex predator,” he muttered, and Derek glanced at him, bemused, before pulling out of the parking space.

**

“You’re a terrible human being.” Stiles turned to smile at Danny, his shirt in hand. “How could you tell Caleb?” He hissed.

Stiles assessed whether Danny was actually pissed before replying. “It’s obvious to everyone except you that he has a massive crush on you, dude, I just pushed things in the right direction.”

“You’re lucky that it worked, otherwise I’d hack into every single one of your accounts and change tiny things that would bug you for years,” Danny replied. “Also, you’re one to talk!”

Stiles watched him leave with a frown before shrugging it off and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Usually, he caught a ride home on the back of Scott’s bike, but Scott had taken Kira home instead, so Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket, debating between ‘Dad’ or ‘Derek’ when the Camaro pulled up in front of him. 

Stiles was reminded of the time Derek had done the same, back when they’d hated each other; he’d been wearing aviator sunglasses and a leather jacket, and Erica had been in the seat next to him chewing her gum. It made him sad, thinking about how happy they’d been – or if not happy, enjoying life. The most he’d seen Erica smile was in the weeks before the shit storm.

Stiles knew Derek could read his mood, so when the werewolf suggested diner food, he nodded. “We can pick up something for my dad, too, he’s been sticking to his rabbit food,” Stiles said as they pulled into the car park, and Derek nodded.

Stiles had chewed his straw beyond repair halfway through his milkshake, and Derek held out another one wordlessly which Stiles promptly started gnawing on again, watching the door to the kitchen in anticipation of their food. 

“I haven’t had a decent burger in the longest time,” Stiles moaned around his first bite, and Derek watched him with disgust and what looked like affection. “Seriously, when my teenage metabolism dies I am going to be so fat.”

Derek took one of Stiles’ curly fries, laughing when Stiles bared his teeth at Derek in a semblance of a growl. “You hang out with werewolves too much.”

“Tell me about it,” Stiles agreed, stealing some of Derek’s onion rings in retaliation.

**

“Coach is an asshole, and I’m sorry if I ruin the leather of your car,” Stiles said, teeth chattering as he slid into the passenger seat, dropping his lacrosse bag into the back because it was covered in mud thanks to Finstock waving off the downpour as ‘character building’ and having them practice tackling. 

Derek’s mouth curled up minutely at the corners. “You look half-drowned,” he commented, turning the heating up all the way, and Stiles leant forward to let the warm air wash over his face, his lips slowly returning to their usual red.

“This is not the way to my house,” Stiles pointed out after he’d leant back, and Derek shrugged. “We’re going to your apartment?”

Derek glanced over at Stiles. “Your skin is weirdly purple,” he said in reply, eyes on Stiles hands, and Stiles looked down to see he was right. 

The hole in the wall was half filled in, but that seems to be the only change Derek made since they’d held the Pack meeting; Derek had requested being taken off of the rota, something which Scott immediately complied with because that meeting hadn’t gone well for anyone.

“Shower’s up the stairs, first door on the left,” Derek instructed, and Stiles grinned because none of them had been allowed upstairs yet. 

He climbed the staircase cautiously; afraid that the metal would buckle at any minute, but he made it up safely in the end. He surveyed the upstairs layout, knowing Derek would be able to tell if he poked around, but unable not to.

He was peering into what had to be Derek’s room when he felt someone behind him. “This is the reason I don’t let you upstairs,” Derek sighed, hand tight on Stiles’ shoulder as he led him out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. “Use any of the towels in the cupboard; no more snooping.” Stiles smiled at how seriously Derek had looked whilst using the word ‘snooping’, but he stripped out of his clothes as soon as the door shut behind Derek, staring at the two knobs in the wall in consternation before turning one, and then the other.

“Jesus fuck!” Stiles walked twisted the left knob further, sighing in relief when the water took on a temperature closer to warm. He stepped under the water and moaned at the pressure against his sore back muscles. “Your shower is awesome!” he called, knowing Derek could hear him. That thought motivated him not to sing, but he still hummed as he used Derek’s shampoo, laughing at the description before putting it back.

He hung onto the door as he reached for one of the towels in the cupboard, running it over his hair and drying himself before wrapping it around his waist. There was a knock on the door before Derek opened it. “These were the smallest I could find,” he said, offering a pair of sweatpants and-

“That’s my shirt,” Stiles said, pointing at the blue and orange monstrosity he’d forced Derek into. “You still have it?”

Derek frowned. “To remind me why I hate you,” he replied, shoving the clothes into Stiles hands and leaving a grinning Stiles alone in the bathroom.

The shirt fit Stiles better than it had ever done, the shoulders no longer too broad. Stiles folded his jeans and shirt as best he could before leaving the bathroom, tripping on the too long sweats and skidding down the last two steps on his ass.

Derek’s face contorted, and Stiles realised he was trying not to laugh, so he stood, dusting himself off and walking past Derek into the kitchen, noticing that the werewolf’s shoulders shook. “Asshole,” Stiles muttered, and that seemed to break Derek, whose laugh echoed through the flat.

Stiles boiled the kettle with more aggression than necessary, but he still made Derek a cup of coffee.

“Here, your so-sweet-and-milky-it-isn’t-really-coffee,” he said with an acidic grin, slumping down on the couch next to Derek. “Hey, you got a TV!”

Stiles couldn’t see Derek, but he could feel that he’d rolled his eyes, so he elbowed him in the stomach, wincing as his elbow collided with rock solid abs. “You’d think, by now, you’d have learned not to do that,” Derek commented.

“Shut up and drink your coffee.”

**

Stiles felt like death as he dragged himself out of bed, hair mussed and face blotchy. He rummaged around in the cupboard for aspirin, swallowing two and stowing the rest in his bag. He grabbed a box of tissues, too, before getting dressed and going downstairs, taking the piece of toast his dad held up as he headed for the door.

“You smell like shit,” Derek said as soon as Stiles got in the car, and the teenager rested his head on the window. “You look it, too.”

Stiles grimaced. “Thanks for that, Wolfman,” he replied, voice croaky, and he jolted when Derek placed a hand on his arm as he drove. “Dude, it’s just a cold, no need to do your freaky werewolf pain thing.”

“If it’ll stop you complaining,” Derek replied, and by the time they reached the school Stiles was feeling almost himself – unfortunately, Derek couldn’t take away the runny nose or the sore throat, but the headache had vanished.

Scott sniffed him in Econ. “You smell ill, and Derek-y,” he commented.

“I feel ill and Derek-y. I could frown Finstock into dust if I had the energy,” Stiles replied, the werewolf pain relief fading quickly. “I’m cashing it my making notes for you for the entirety of last year, you have to take down everything he says.” With those instructions, Stiles rested his head on his arms and didn’t wake until Finstock yelled at him to get out of his classroom and go to lunch.

As soon as Stiles climbed into Derek’s car, he shoved a packet of something at him, and Stiles took it, staring down at the Strepsils. “You got me cough drops?” he asked, and Derek nodded. “Thanks.”

**

Stiles had reached his house before it hit him, and he jogged back to the car just as Derek was about to leave. He tapped on the window until Derek rolled it down. “You got me cough drops!” he exclaimed, and Derek’s ears started to turn pink. “You – was that deliberate?”

Derek shuffled in his seat, his cheeks turning the same colour as his ears. 

“How long? Also, why?” Stiles demanded, watching as Derek turned a deeper shade of red.

Finally, though, the werewolf answered. “Since the pool,” he muttered, and Stiles opened and closed his mouth in shock. “And I don’t know why, you just kind of grew on me.”

“Like a mould? Excellent.” Stiles watched the conflict on Derek’s face. “Is this why you’ve been driving me around?” Derek nodded, averting his eyes, and Stiles exhaled in surprise. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure I’ve been since we figured out you weren’t a murderer.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to stare, and Stiles yelped when Derek grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, pulling his torso into the car and kissing him. It was softer than Stiles had thought about, just Derek’s mouth warm and dry against his, and Stiles didn’t want to break the kiss except that the window was digging into his hipbone.

“You’re more of a dork than I am,” Stiles murmured before he leaned back and opened the door, climbing in and kissing Derek over the console. This kiss was more like what Stiles had imagined – biting and hot and claiming and desperate, and Stiles moaned into it, tracing his tongue over the front of Derek’s teeth. 

Derek laughed, and Stiles realised how much more he’d been doing that around him. “Does this mean I can call you buttercup?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because confessing feelings via The Princess Bride is adorable, and I'm catering to my needs.
> 
> If you've never seen The Princess Bride, a) why the hell not? and b) the cough drops thing means something because of the line: "True love is the best thing in the world, except for cough drops."
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://handcuffedhale.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
